PzEq 37
Poprzednia część Applejack galopowała poprzez korytarze, a Skipper ślizgał się obok niej. Szef nagle zakręcił w lewo, a na następnym skrzyżowaniu znowu w prawo. Jabłkowa klacz ledwo dała radę za nim wykręcić. - Skąd ty wiesz, gdzie iść? - Bo tak mi mówi mi mój bebech. A on z reguły nigdy nie myli – wyjaśnił Skipper, ale Applejack nie była przekonana co do tego. Przecież są lepsze źródła wiedzy niż jakieś jasnowidzące jelito. Jednak próbę wyrażenia niepewności przerwała jej porcja kolejnych manewrów. W ich wyniku znaleźli się w jakimś małym pomieszczeniu. - Jesteś pewien, że to tu? – powiedział Skipper patrząc w dół. Odpowiedziało mu dziwne burczenie. – Przecież stąd nie ma wyjścia! - Spokojnie szefie, za chwilę będzie – powiedział Discord materializując się w pomieszczeniu. – Ale najpierw musimy coś obgadać. – Skipper przeszedł do ślizgu, a parę metrów przed draconequusem skoczył wyciągając jedną płetwę do przodu. Następnie po pomieszczeniu rozległo się ciche „brzdęk”. Dowódca oddziału spojrzał dokładnie, w co trafił, gdyż uderzenie w brzuch Discorda powinno brzmieć zupełnie inaczej. - Skipper, trochę mnie tym rozczarowałeś – stwierdził Władca Chaosu będąc odzianym w lekką zbroję. Szef odskoczył od przeciwnika i, po wzięciu krótkiego rozpędu, zaatakował go w klatkę piersiową, tuż przed uderzeniem wypychając płetwy spod ciała. Cios nie zrobił większej krzywdy opancerzonemu przeciwnikowi, ale udało mu się wytrącić go z równowagi. Skipper wymierzył następnego kopniaka, tym razem w skrytą pod hełmem głowę. Discord znalazł się na ziemi, a szef na deser wykorzystał jedną ze swoich tajnych technik zwaną „kałasznikow w kolana”. Nie mogę opisać, jak to wygląda, gdyż nie bez powodu jest to tajna technika i jakbym zamieścił opis, to pojawiliby się smutni panowie w czarnych garniturach, którzy… Niestety, każdy, który próbował ustalić, co oni robią, nie żyje, najczęściej strzelając sobie trzy razy w tył głowy. - Niby czym cię rozczarowałem? – zapytał się retorycznie Skipper do leżącego, obolałego Discorda. - Ideą ataku. Zachowałeś się dokładnie jak Łysy. Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej otwarty na pomoc w obecnej sytuacji. - Jaką znowu pomoc? – zapytał się Skipper, a potem spojrzał na Discorda i zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. – Gdybyś spokojnie siedział w kamieniu, to byśmy już byli z powrotem. - Niekoniecznie. Moc księżniczek, wprawdzie wielka, nie jest nieograniczona. W przeciwieństwie do mojej. Jeżeli tylko mi rozkażesz, to mogę was tam odesłać. - Kowalski, opcje – odparł Skipper siłą przyzwyczajenia. – Kowalski? – dodał, a potem sobie przypomniał, że w pomieszczeniu jest tylko on, Discord i Applejack, zbyt zszokowana atakiem szefa, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Nieważne. – Szef złapał Władcę Chaosu za gardło i przybliżył jego głowę do siebie, po czym krzyknął mu prosto w twarz – Słuchaj mnie, mamy tu ważną misję do wypełnienia, a mój oddział się nie wycofuje. Zrozumiano?! Discord przełknął ślinę i delikatnie pokiwał głową. Skipper rzucił jego szyją o podłogę. Następnie wymierzył mu cios w szczękę. Jak tylko pingwin się trochę oddalił, draconequus lwią łapą rozmasował rzuchwę i upewnił się, że kieł nie został złamany. Władca Chaosu miał powiedzieć dowódcy pingwinów, że w razie czego może zmienić zdanie, ale wzrok Skippera odwiódł go od tego planu. Pstryknął tylko orlimi szponami, po czym zniknął, a w jednej ze ścian pojawiło się wyjście, oczywiście ozdobione wielkim zielonym napisem EXIT. Szef i Applejack szli dalej w poszukiwaniu reszty. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii